


产

by typePhobic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typePhobic/pseuds/typePhobic
Summary: 异种女干注意有一点点噶x里是脑洞大开搞出来的醒脾有点疼
Kudos: 7





	产

**Author's Note:**

> 和朋友聊了一下，生产火焰这个设定还挺合理的  
> 然后我们就就着为什么夏天沙漠旁边会有高山而且海拔高到足以出现一个5m以上冰面厚度的冰湖  
> 然后我们就放弃了思考  
> 日后谈有空的话会仔细写的，现在就段子完事了  
> 不知道怎么打tag，能看到的都是有缘人，来聊聊天8

1  
这里本来并不是荒漠。  
30年前，这里曾经是一片茂密的森林，但是发生了那件事之后，森林已然消失不见，取而代之的是稀稀拉拉的仙人掌和就地而生的龙舌兰，偶尔也会有一些别的耐旱植物，但是它们终归是干枯的，他们的枝条在由墨西哥湾送来的风中摇摇欲坠，一副生命即将结束了的模样，即使这个模样持续了大概20年之久。  
旱地沙蜥或许是为数不多要感谢那场大灾难的物种之一，本该生活在亚欧大陆上的他们，经过宠物商之手飞跃了广阔的太平洋来到了这个对于它们来说崭新的大陆上。经过几代的繁衍之后，已经有了足够数量的他们在灾难中被人类理所当然地抛弃了。但是幸运的是，大灾变之后的土地最不缺乏的就是它们最熟悉的旱地与荒漠，这也是为什么作为外来物种的它们能在这片危险的土地上留下许多足迹的原因。  
现在是正午，太阳正猛，是个晒太阳调节体温的好时候。  
旱地沙蜥眯着眼睛享受着片刻的休闲，从沙子里钻出来的它们需要晒太阳来确保它们有足够的体温来支撑它们的活动。30年，足够让来自异乡的沙蜥熟悉这里的太阳。  
了无人烟的沙漠不仅是沙蜥的游乐场，同时也是松蛇的。它们就是让沙蜥必须保持体温的罪魁祸首。敏感的沙蜥察觉到了来自松蛇的威胁，一溜烟地往东部方向爬走了。沙蜥的脚掌底很厚，可以很好地保证自己不被锐利的沙砾割伤，也可以隔绝来自太阳烘烤土地的高温。但是现在它却感觉脚底热得有点不正常，生物的本能促使它加快速度离开。在一片混乱之中，它甚至路过了另一条松蛇，以很近的距离。  
沙蜥永远不会察觉到松蛇状态，就像普通人类理解不了燃烧者一样。大量的松蛇们将身体盘成了一团，拉成一条竖线的瞳孔直勾勾地盯着某个方向，他们的尾巴剧烈地摇晃着，发出“沙沙”的声响，随着被风托起的细沙一同为这个乐园敲响了警钟。  
在沙漠中央，高纯度的能量正在疯狂地溢出，通过一粒一粒的沙子，传导到了沙蜥的脚底下。

2  
Lio Fotia跪在了沙漠的正中央，在紧身皮衣的包裹下，他却没有留下一滴汗水。取而代之的是漆黑的，黑曜石质地的火焰快速的爬上了他的脸颊。原本漂亮的脸蛋在黑色物质的侵蚀下变得越发狰狞了起来，紫罗兰色的眼瞳已经失去了焦距，乱糟糟的金发沾满了来自于土地的尘埃。  
热。  
很热。  
自从觉醒成了burnish之后再也感觉不到热的他，现在却在承受惊人的热量。在上空路过的鸟儿发出一声凄厉的悲鸣，在坠落的过程中化为了灰烬。  
头顶上的太阳投射下了悲悯的目光，脚下的热砂是他唯一的温床。  
体内的火焰则是一直在叫嚣着，叫嚣着  
【繁殖】  
【交配】  
他们是这样怒吼着，驱使着。  
就像是生物一样。  
繁殖期，或者是发情期，这是火焰原本不具备的东西，但是在burnish身上，他们似乎学习到了，让生命沿袭下去的方式。奇怪的是，他们似乎只会和Lio Fotia，或者说是Lio Fotia的火质铠甲进行交配，原因不明。  
“呜”呻吟声消失在牙缝中，留给Lio的时间已经不多了，他必须尽快地找到一个隐蔽的地方来和火焰交配，但是这四周都是毫无遮挡物的荒漠，他只能无力地，漫无目的地在沙砾上爬行。他的腿已经完全被火焰所覆盖，仅仅留下半张脸和两只手还保持着人类的模样。沙砾划开了他手掌的肌肤，浅浅的伤口不过几秒就完全愈合。这次的发情期早的出乎了他的预料。当时他正在沙漠上驰骋，身体的异样让他从机车上摔了下来，多亏了burnish的自我愈合能力，情况算不上太糟，也就是左臂轻微骨折，不过多久就康复了，但是衣服的损坏无法避免的，手套和左袖都被地面磨烂了。  
“再等等…啊——”直到他的脸也被火焰完全覆盖，他伸出了他唯一还能控制的手，向前探去。  
但是火焰等不及了，在Lio的手指尖接触地面前的瞬间，黑色吞噬了lio最后一根裸露在外的手指。霎时间，地面升起了大片的粉绿色几何火焰，像一个牢笼，将全身漆黑的lio包裹了进去。  
————————————————————————————————————  
无法动弹，这就是Lio Fotia现在所处的状态。他能清晰的感觉到无数条状的火焰缠绕在他身体的各处，腰上，手腕上，大腿间和脚踝上，紧紧地贴合着他的肌肤。  
【蛇】  
这是火焰的拟态，他们曾经也存在于母体的胎内，孵化出来之后成为了火的一部分，平时的他们听从lio的命令，但是现在的他们目的是奸淫他们的母亲，使其受孕，然后生下新的【蛇】来扩大火焰的力量。事实上，即使没有【蛇】的缠绕，Lio也都无法反抗来自火焰的侵犯，因为他身体里的火已经主导了他的意识，他的火甘愿成为【蛇】的母体，为他们诞下新的孩子。  
与常人印象中咄咄逼人的猛火不同，【蛇】在一开始并不着急着让母体立刻就受精，他们小心翼翼地，似乎是怕把母体给弄坏了，他们温柔的摩挲着母体的下体，在那里有一条平时不会显露出的缝隙，那就是新生命诞生的必经之路，他们必须打开那条缝隙然后在紧密幽穴的深处播下新的种子。在火的抚慰下，缝隙微微地裂开了。但【蛇】们深知现在并不是可以闯进去的时机。即使母体的主导权已经完全交给了火，Lio和母体也是共生的存在。换句话来说，【蛇】必须要讨好Lio然后让他自愿将缝隙完全打开的时候才能跟母体进行交配，否则幼蛇将会在分娩的时候夭折。  
在母体前胸的【蛇】率先开始了他们的行动。他们缓慢地在母体的前胸上爬行，到达某个点之后，他们用细小的尾部勾勒着那里的轮廓，另一条【蛇】见状将自己的体态变换成了吸盘的形状，挂在被自己同胞忽略的另一侧，似乎是婴儿为了饱腹卖力地吮吸着母亲的乳头，由于被黑暗夺去了多处感官，外物对身体的触感被无限的放大，酥麻感传遍全身，并不轻柔但足够刺激，胸前的瘙痒让Lio不由自主地紧绷了起来。下腹的蛇则是主攻缝隙的外侧，母体并不能勃起，被包裹在母体中的Lio奕然，但是这么做确实可以给Lio带来真正意义上的性快感。被触碰的感觉是如此清晰而又强烈，像是给常年干旱的土地一抔甘水一样让人上瘾，但这对于Lio来说是不够的，他需要更多的触碰，但是【蛇】就像是刻意逗弄他一般在非重点的部位徘徊。【不够】【想要更多】的想法占据了Lio的大脑，他不禁打开了一丝缝隙来表达他对【蛇】的接纳。见状，下腹的【蛇】象征性地拍了一下母体的下体作为Lio听话的奖励，经历了抽打的下体却不因此而彰显颓势，反而是更加兴奋了起来。耳旁的【蛇】不甘示弱，它灵巧地凑到了母体象征着耳后的位置然后轻轻地附在上面。火是灼热的，但是【蛇】可以控制自己的热度来创造出相对冰凉的滑腻感来进一步地刺激母体的本体，显然这招奏效了。  
“————”耳窝被凉于自身的热异物舔舐的感觉无疑让Lio对【蛇】们的防线进一步崩溃，但是还不够，他还需要更多的快感以至于母体的花穴可以完全的接纳【蛇】的进攻。  
逐渐地，和一开始的轻柔不同，【蛇】们着急了，他们开始拍打母体的躯干来刺激本体。【蛇】身变得细长，带着独特的刺不停地鞭打在性感带上，轻微的刺痛挑战着Lio的神经，他不断的紧绷而又释放，在痛觉与快感的双重碾压下，Lio本身的意志已溃不成军。在这时，粗壮的【蛇】渗入了母体的嘴中，在非物理层面上闯开了Lio的喉咙深处，并且在那深处蠕动着，压迫着Lio的食道壁。脆弱的甬道承受着它不应承受的痛苦，迅速地向大脑散发出了不满的情绪。  
【好恶心】  
【想吐】  
【————】  
被黑暗所禁锢的Lio没办法真正地吐出来，他的胃在脑神经发出的信号下开始反酸，逆流而上的酸液一下一下地灼伤他的食道，但是及其恐怖的愈合能力不断修复他的身体。黑暗，无尽的痛苦以及隐藏在背后的快感扼住了他的咽喉，他无法动弹，只能选择忍受。  
离穴口的完全打开只剩下最后一步，【蛇】沉不住气了，一条心急的【蛇】缠绕在母体的脖子上，骤然勒紧。对临近死亡的恐惧蔓延到了Lio的全身，他想要挣扎，但是现在的他连张开嘴都做不到。【蛇】所带来的窒息快感比性感带所带来的快感要强数十倍。穴口面对快感与恐惧已经完全地打开了，【蛇】们争先恐后地挤了进去，紧致而又柔软的内壁不停地收缩，像是要把曾经的孩子带回到他们温暖的子宫里一样。【蛇】撞击着母体的子宫口。Lio只感觉自己的五脏六腑都快要被它们捅穿。大量的【种子】浇灌在子宫的内壁上，填满了母体的小腹，甚至随着【蛇】的进出溢了出来，但这还没结束，他仍然需要接受来自数不尽的【蛇】的种子。因为火想要最优秀的【蛇】来加入他们。  
【好痛】连流泪的机会都没有  
【好涨】不能反抗  
【好痛】  
【。。。】

不知道过了多久，如野兽般疯狂的交媾结束了。粉绿色的火焰迅速地消散，黑色的母体也一点一点地褪去。头上最后一丝皎洁的月光也被云隐去，似乎是对残酷行径的不忍。  
Lio Fotia被母体放了出来。  
他的衣服不翼而飞，阴茎迅速地充血勃起，断断续续地吐出淅淅沥沥的精液，他不禁夹紧了自己的腿，防止更多的精液渗漏出来。生理泪水夺眶而出，他不停地干呕，但是胃里空空如也，什么都吐不出来，他抠挖着自己的喉咙，那里由于不断地修复而新长出来的嫩肉被他修长圆润的指甲挖开，血腥气填充了整个口腔，但是这无济于事。唾液夹杂着的红色的星星点点濡湿了他的手，失去了色泽的金发黏着在他的手上，脸颊上。多余的粘稠液体滴落在滚烫的泥沙里，瞬间蒸发。他已经连支撑自己的力气都没有了，随着夜风吹过，他手臂一软，整个人重重地栽倒在了沙砾上。脸被划出几道血丝，却丝毫没有要复合的迹象。他怔怔地看着自己粘满血的指尖，【不能睡】【很危险】的念头一直提醒着他不能在这里闭上眼睛，但是最终他还是他闭上了眼睛，在意识消散之前他依稀地感觉到下身除了粘稠以外还多了一抹湿热。

3  
他是被水泼醒的。  
救下他的是一名年轻的女孩，女孩驾着车在高速公路旁捡到了一丝不挂的Lio。女孩只得给他穿上了自己的备用的衣服。值得庆幸的是lio本身的体型就相对的娇小，穿起女装来也并没有任何的违和感。  
“我真的是吓了一大跳，一个男生全身赤裸地躺在路边，这也太过分了。”在漫长而又无聊的旅途中，女孩忍不住打开了话匣子，“你是在去Promepolis的路上被mad burnish袭击的吗。”  
“Promepolis？”  
“是啊，就是有Foresight执政官所在的那个城市，那里算是大灾变之后发展的最好的城市了呢！”女孩像是想到了什么一样，语气欢快了起来。  
“。。。”  
“啊对了你知道Foresight执政官吗，年纪轻轻就是百万富翁了，还当上了执政官！而且呀而且呀，听我爸爸说他还是瞬间冻结弹的发明人呢，真的很有才啊，我超级崇拜他。”  
“Kray Forsight。。”Lio将手搭在自己的小腹上，轻轻念到，脸上没有表情，像是在思考什么东西。  
“Burnish真不是东西啊”女孩自顾自地说起来，丝毫不觉得自己的言语有什么不当之处”特别是mad burnish，听爸爸说他们都是会去烧杀抢掠的坏蛋————”  
”Lio忍不住打断了女孩的话，他并不认同女孩这种思想，他有些生气了，“我并不认为所有burnish都是这样的。他们也只是人类而已。  
“但是你不也是被他们袭击了吗，衣服都给烧没了。”女孩不解，“即使是这样你也认为他们是人类吗，只是伤害人类的怪物而已吧。”  
“还得感谢Forsight执政官呢，瞬间冻结弹可以有效地压制那些怪物。”  
“。。。”  
¬——————————————————  
“停下。”  
Promepolis城外，专门的警员将两人拦下了。“进城要出示证明。”  
“啊啊————那该怎么办啊，你没有证明耶。”女孩懊恼地看像Lio，觉得自己对不起他，明明对他许下了只要到Promepolis一切就会好起来的承诺。  
“没关系的。”Lio安慰着女孩，“我原路返回就是了。“他回头看了一下身后的两名警官，”反正这些慷慨大人给了我足够的物资。”  
“但是————”  
“那么，再见了，一路上谢谢你。”  
等女孩回过神来，她已经没办法追上Lio了。  
——————————————————————————  
“那个无证人士的身份查到了吗？”  
“没有查到。”  
“他在哪？”  
“走了。”  
“Burnish检测仪没有反应吗？”  
“没有反应。”  
“预兆？”  
“也没有预兆。”  
“那看来是被抛弃了吧。”  
“是被抛弃了啊。”  
“真可怜啊，在野外都不知道能不能生存下去。”  
“真可怜。”

4  
在高速公路上，Lio曾经看见一座很高的山，山上覆盖着厚厚的积雪。  
“真少见啊，明明这种地方不应该有这样的高山的。”正当Lio疑惑的时候，女孩发话了。  
“想上去看看呢。”Lio观察着这座山，虽然交配过后burnish的力量暂时性地消失了，但是相应地在这段时间里他的自身身体素质被提升到了一个不可估量的高峰。最终他锁定了山脚，那里有一个山洞，黝黑且隐蔽。  
“诶，我一点都不想上去哦我和你说。”女孩对Lio的大胆表示了吃惊，“林子里肯定有很多凶猛的野生动物啊，比如说熊之类的，很危险的。”  
“野生动物吗。”Lio不置可否，“那确实是有点危险。”  
——————————————————————  
而现在Lio已经到达了山洞中，他岔开大腿靠在岩石旁小憩，等待着生产的时间到来。旁边是七零八落的已经打开了的罐头，里面空空如也。  
没过多久，他睁开了眼睛，漆黑的物质再次爬满了Lio的全身，这次Lio什么都没做，安静地被母体吞没了。  
母体底下的缝隙微微张开，它的穴道尽可能地蠕动着，将它的【孩子】们排出体外。这无疑是对Lio本身的折磨，共感使得他能清晰地体验到生产的过程。一个，两个，三个。排卵的时间并不长，子宫不停地收缩，带来一波又一波的阵痛，在黑暗中的感官被无限拉长，但是他不能通过叫喊来分担自己的痛苦。产卵的过程并不能称得上顺利，母体需要不停地扭动才能将卵排出，偶尔也会遇到卡在穴口出不去或是回缩的情况，这都对Lio的精神造成了极大的负担。在最后一个的时候，不管是母体还是Lio都已经失去了力气，大半个卵已经排出了体外，还有小部分留在母亲的穴里，慢慢地被微微蠕动的甬道吐了出来。  
第五个。  
五个卵完全排出，母体逐渐地崩溃，只剩下全身赤裸的Lio瘫坐在洞窟里。洞窟被火焰的卵照亮了，明亮的颜色正在对他们的母亲诉说着他们高昂的热度，他们在竞争中存活下来的优秀。最终，卵裂开了，小【蛇】们将火焰的蛋壳吸收掉，亲昵的蹭了蹭Lio垂下来的手。Lio感觉到面前还有个更高的热量，已经不能被称为【蛇】的新孩子就在他的不远处，逐渐地靠近了它的母亲，见状，别的孩子都相继退下。  
【龙】  
比【蛇】要强数百倍的存在，母体用痛苦浇筑而成的最强的孩子。但是【龙】似乎还贪恋着母亲的体温，它用头拱了拱lio的小腹。  
“能顺利地出生在这个世界真是太好了。”Lio抬起手，一丝火焰跳跃于他的指尖，“回来吧。”他对自己新生的孩子发出了第一道命令，【蛇】和【龙】乖巧地钻进了火里，成为了原本是他们的父亲的火的一部分。  
“时间不多了。”Lio收紧了自己的拳头，升腾出来的火焰使得山洞里的温度悄然升高，火焰再次缠绕在了他的身上，为他编织出了一套华丽而庄严的礼服。他借着旁边的岩石撑起了自己的身体，由于生产的缘故，他仅仅是并拢自己的双腿也花了不少力气，他试着走动，但是一个踉跄他差点又重新摔倒在地。他不得不扶着岩壁慢慢地往透着光亮的洞口走去，  
“那么，走吧。”他神色平静，离开了这个洞穴。

5  
Galo是偶然发现这座山里有冰湖的存在的。这极大地引起了他想要知道冰面有多厚的好奇心。  
仅仅是兴趣使然，此时此刻他正在拿着铲子来挖掘湖面上的冰。  
“呼，我现在挖了几米来着？1.8米？什么时候才到头啊——————”他撑着铲子，在冰洞里晃了晃，打算就这样休息一会。  
良久，他敏锐地捕捉到了来自树林里的沙沙声，但是当他转过头来，树林里却什么都没有。  
“啊。”  
“可能是野生动物吧。”即使有着诸多疑惑，Galo还是重新拿起了铲子。  
“还是挖冰层更让人热血沸腾啊！今天的目标是——————五米！”

6  
其实Lio在后面观察了很久了，当他从山洞出来的时候他就听见了来自机车的声响，然后就发现不远处的广阔冰湖上站了个人。由于体力不支的缘故，他只得在后面观察然后另寻机会逃走。但是随着时间的推移，他看见那人拿着铲子在冰面上开了个洞。那人蓝色的头发在冰中晃啊晃，轻轻地挠着Lio的心尖。与刺耳的破冰声一起组成了寂静山林里的不和谐音，实在是令人生厌。原本Lio还害怕被人发现，现在他觉得自己的害怕实在有点多余。  
【害怕被笨蛋发现的我真的是个笨蛋啊。】他这么想着，转身便进入了被冰雪所覆盖的森林。

日后谈  
“Galo，你觉得我会生多少个蛋?”  
“诶？蛋？？？”震惊x1  
“是啊。”Lio摸了摸小腹，笑着说，“真希望我们的孩子可以好好地成长。”  
“诶？孩子！？？？”震惊x2  
Lio不解，“交配之后产卵生小孩不是很正常的行为吗？”  
“才不是啊！再说了人怎么可能会生蛋啊这就很奇怪了啊笨蛋！！！你问题好大啊？？！！还有你和谁生过小孩？？？？”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
在这之后对Lio进行了深刻的性教育。  
用online ppt。  
然后又实践了性教育。  
来安慰吃醋的Galo。


End file.
